Two is Better than One
by KingRadish
Summary: AU. Vertigo threatened to make her knees give out and the curtains... The curtains were closing on her... She combed through the sea of faces, searching for the only one she knew could comfort her, could give her strength, and that was always there for her. The deep-set blue-grey eyes, the strong jaw, the spiky blonde hair, the lightning scar... Miraxus :) Love them! ON HIATUS
1. That Concert

**Radish: Sup people! So this story is a Miraxus story, with a few songs in there (don't worry I don't like songfics too much) and I am collabing with my sister: Mashed Potatoes!**

**MP: Hey guys! This is my first collab and honestly, my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Radish: Anyway, please fav and review and stuff! MP basically edits and gave me ideas. She's also a great writer, though!**

**I ****don't own FT but I sure love it! **

**By the way, please check out my other stories too! Another update of Amnesia is coming soon and I might start another GaLe/ Gajevy story. **

**Thanks Reader! Your support is like my fuel to keep going :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two is Better than One<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The crowd roared her name and held up flashing signs as she stepped onto the stage. It was deafening. All of their voices, high and low, melted into one gushing river of sound.

The music started, and she couldn't help but sway to the music and tap her toes in her shoes. She felt her heartbeat match the booming rhythm of sound. The song seemed to flow into her, the music becoming a part of her body.

She loved it.

When her mouth opened, the notes that flew out were nothing short of angelic, resulting in another round of loud cheering. She could swear that she felt the stage shake. In the distance, she saw a flashing sign adorned with her face and smiled.

She was Mirajane Strauss, the Demon with the voice of an angel. She was the queen of the stage, and the star of Fairy Tail University.

She was their star, and they loved her.

* * *

><p><em>Everywhere I'm looking now<em>

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh oh..._

The crowd wanted more and drowned her in its cheers and adoration. She looked at the masses of greedy faces, upturned and hungry. She suddenly felt like she was being devoured by these people with their waving arms and needy faces...

Her voiced sounded too loud, too scared to even her own ears. The microphone that she gripped tightly felt like a dead weight and her arms shook as they struggled to hold it up. She clenched her teeth and her knuckles turned white as her hands trembled. The harsh lights beamed down at her, making her sweat uncomfortably and her eyes fought to cope with the flashing lights. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. The world was twisted, magnified, and the voices seemed too distant... Vertigo threatened to make her knees give out and the curtains... The curtains were closing on her...

She combed through the sea of faces, searching for the only one she knew could comfort her, could give her strength, and that was always there for her. The deep-set blue-grey eyes, the strong jaw, the spiky blonde hair, the lightning scar...

She found Laxus in the front row, standing out like 3D from the crowd, with his arms crossed and a serious look on his handsome face as he looked up at her. They made eye contact, and her anxiety, discomfort, and fears were naked to him. He alone knew her insecurities and her downfalls.

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, and gestured for her to end this concert. She smiled cheekily at him and shook her head almost imperceptibly.

He huffed and gesticulated some more, but she wasn't watching anymore. Mira turned back to the crowd, who were begging for more.

"Do you want another song?" She was answered with a deafening roar and touched a hand to her ear, wincing at their enthusiasm.

"Okay, for the last song, I am going to invite one of you onto the stage for a duet!" Another round of cheering.

Mira pretended to scan the crowd for someone to pick as her fans shrieked at her to pick them. She smiled a little as her eyes drifted again to a certain blonde head.

She giggled at his furious expression.

Of course, he wasn't really mad. She could tell by the slight twitch of his lips. She was always telling him to smile more instead of always marring his good looks with a frown. He never listened. In a way, she was glad, because all of his rare smiles were always directed at her. It made her feel more special than any of the cheers from these people called her fans.

"How about you there, in the front row with the blonde hair and headphones?" She winked at him and he sputtered, losing his cool and collected demeanor for a second and turning a nice shade of pink. "Come on up!"

Mira curled her pointer finger in a "come on" sign and pouted when he shook his head furiously and mouthed, "no" at her.

Why was he so shy?! She knew that he had a great voice, a beautiful rich tenor, but he had always refused to sing in public, preferring instead to listen to music from his headphones.

The crowd would have none of that. Even as he shook his head, hands reached forward and literally shoved him onto the stage. He stumbled to her side, glaring back at the people who groaned and whined for not being in his spot. She heard him cuss quietly and smirked at him.

Almost as soon as he had appeared on stage, shouts of recognition could be heard from the crowd.

"Hey it's Laxus-sempai!" His fan-girls swooned and squealed. Mira's eye twitched a little.

"Oh look! Laxus is gonna sing! Good luck bro!" His friends guffawed, namely his buddy Natsu Dragneel, who could be heard from a mile away.

"Laxus-sempai!..." His fanboy (Freed Justine) whined as he lamented the departure of his idol, clutching at thin air.

Mira smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, placing another microphone in it. She noticed, not for the first time, how large and warm his hand was, and how strong his arm was, and how -

His hand closed over hers, enveloping her hand in his warmth, and she glanced up in surprise. He was still frowning, but his eyes told another story. He leaned down until his breath feathered over her ear, making her shiver in delight.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was husky and low, and Mira felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Singing with my fan!" She returned simply, slapping another smile on her face as she pulled away. She hoped he hadn't heard her heart pounding in her chest. They were on stage, and all eyes were watching.

His fingers lingered on her skin just a fraction of a second too long, and she felt the colour rushing to her face. _No... You mustn't..._ She glanced at him warningly and he raised an eyebrow in response.

She giggled awkwardly. "Haha... Sorry to keep you waiting! So what song should we sing?"

The question was directed at the audience, but Laxus answered without hesitation.

"Two is Better than One." The crowd cheered their assent and waved their signs happily.

Mira looked at him, surprised, and a little betrayed. That song... Was THEIR song. It was a song they loved and she sang with all her heart. It wasn't for the ears of these people! It was their duet. Their little thing. And she felt so sick at the thought of these people recording their song and listening to all the feelings she poured into it.

His face was expressionless when he returned her look evenly. Was that mirth she saw in his eyes?! Oooohhhhh... He would pay for it later.

"What... What are you doing?!" She lowered her mike slightly and hissed out of the corner of her mouth, a smile still plastered on her face.

He face stretched into a rare grin. "Singing with my star."

The way he said that made her face feel hot. She would deal with him later. But right now, the crowd needed to be pleased.

The familiar music started and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the leering faces of the people watching her. When his voice flowed into her ears, she smiled. She could feel him watching her with that endearing, loving look in his eyes, so different from the usual cold, calm air he exuded. Only she knew that he was just a big softie under that hard exterior. It figured that he would also like this sweet duet.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

As the music ended, the crowd screamed and screamed, knowing this was the finale. The sound seemed to last forever.

Mira opened her eyes, to find Laxus back to his old, cool self, with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his headphones around his neck. He caught her staring at him, huffed, and looked the other way. She smiled. Sometimes, he was such a kid.

She walked toward him to give him a hug, like she often did to her fans, and embraced him.

What she didn't expect was that he bent down, tilted her head up, and kissed her full on the lips. IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY.

She gasped, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Mira felt like she was going to collapse, her knees felt like jelly. But she couldn't pull away. Instead, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back as his hands found her waist. It was a slow, but sweet kiss, and she relished it.

"See you later, Mirajane." He whispered to her lips as they pulled apart. She knew she looked a mess as she stumbled backward, clutching her microphone like she was trying to choke it to death. He waved, his back to her, as he stalked off the stage, not a care in the world.

She turned to her audience and noted with dread that they were silent. Why did he do that?! They'd promised...

She coughed awkwardly, "um..."

And suddenly, the entire place exploded with shouts of every kind. the soundwave that resulted almost knocked Mira off her feet.

Most people were cheering like there was no tomorrow, shouting all sorts of nonsense gibberish at her with grinning faces and throwing flowers at her feet. She knew that Freed was probably freakin out somewhere in the crowd, while Laxus's fangirls groaned and sulked. Some of the men were outraged, screaming bloody Hell and cursing Laxus with every word of their colourful vocabulary for "stealing a kiss from their Mira".

She blushed a little and backed away, gesturing furiously at the stage crew to lower the curtains.

She threw her arms up in despair. Now she was going to be hounded by paparazzi again!

"That Laxus... He's going pay for that tonight..." She muttered darkly.

Then she realized her mic was still on.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? If you liked it and want us to continue writing this, please review and fav and follow!<strong>

**Radish: School just started, so I may not be able to update my other stories as often as before. Sorry!**


	2. Lightning God and the Demon

**Radish: Hi again, my dear readers! Thanks for clicking on this story in the first place and for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me, and I really appreciate it.**

**Good news is: HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPPIE!**

**I just couldn't stop thinking about this story, even though I know I should have been working on ****Amnesia**** (please check it out., it's NaLu) ... Sorry to those who are waiting for the next update. I PROMISE that I will make it up with a good chapter soon!**

**Bad news is: Mashed Potatoes has quit! Honestly, she doesn't do much anyway... She just reads what I write and then make a few small comments. So, no big deal, right? TT_TT**

**Well, here it is, CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two is Better than One<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Is he gone?"

Mira poked her head out of Lucy's closet. She'd finished sorting all of her friend's cute outfits by size and colour, but that Godamned guy was still here! After a while, that pleasant vanilla smell that Natsu so loved about Lucy was making her nose itch.

"No! Quick, hide!" Lucy roughly shoved Mira back into her closet, glancing furtively the other direction, watching for that reporter.

Thank God Lucy has a big closet, Mira sighed. She scratched her head dejectedly, then suddenly tensed up when she heard a loud exclamation of:

"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p>Lucy found her eye twitching uncontrollably. It was a bad habit of hers that she couldn't get rid of. Usually, it only came up when Natsu and Grey were fighting.<p>

But this guy. This stupid Jason guy REALLY got on her nerves. Her foot was itching to Lucy-Kick him out of her apartment, which was on the third floor. She thought about how she would fix the window glass after he fell out.

Poor Mira... She has to deal with this guy on a regular basis...

Quick footsteps alerted her of his approaching, and she squeezed her face into what she assumed was a friendly smile. (insert the Excalibur face for anyone who's watched Soul Eater) She whispered to the closet behind her out of the corner of her mouth, "You're paying for my window repair charges when Jason flies out with his blasted notebook."

She thought she heard a faint groan.

* * *

><p>Mira hated him. She HATED him.<p>

She hated paparazzi in general, but this guy was an especial pain in her neck. Jason was a LITTLE too good at his job. Every single time, he would get closer to the truth than any of his fellow gossip-seeking breathen.

No wonder he got a job at Sorcerer Weekly, the most popular magazine on campus and possibly in Magnolia.

Whenever he appeared, she would dive into the closest hiding spot, this time being her best friend's closet. Mira had been walking on the streets, wearing a black wig and sunglasses, trying the escape the annoying guys standing by her door, when she'd bumped into Jason, jolting her wig and revealing a strand of platinum white hair. The guy was on to her like a hound onto blood and had chased her down the street, when she'd ducked into a nearby alley and took a shortcut to Lucy's apartment.

Then the guy started knocking. He'd knocked so many times until Lucy couldn't take it anymore and opened the door to tell him to scram, when he slipped inside and started to look around.

Sometimes, she wished that she could become the Demon again and pummel him into the-

No. That reminded her of such painful memories.

Of white-haired sisters and crimson blood. Of blue, black bruises and cruel, evil laughs. Of betrayed feelings and burning hate. Of falling teardrops and falling rain.

She felt sick and dizzy just thinking about it.

"-Mirajane's best friends?" Jason was saying, a little too excitedly. Mira had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't catch the first part of his question.

"YES. " Mira heard Lucy's voice in reply. She could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Mira is one of my best friends."

Mira secretly whooped. Good job, Lucy! Don't give him anymore information than he asks for!

Scribbling sounds of pen on paper. "Uh-huh. Does she tell you much about her relationship with Laxus Dreyer?"

Mira tensed up again and almost choked on her breath, suppressing a cough. She'd been expecting the question, but not so sudden and out of the blue!

"I don't know anything about them. Now, I must attend to URGENT matters. Please excuse me." Lucy's tone was firm and unrelenting.

"So you're saying that she didn't even tell you, her BEST FRIEND, about her secret relationship with Mr. Dreyer?" Some rustling of papers.

How much does this guy know?! Mira waited intently for Lucy's response.

She heard a small gasp, and then Jason smugly announcing, "I got these pictures of them together from a SECRET source! This is the evidence that I will put in the magazine! Unless-" He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Unless you're willing to share what you know so pictures of Mira kissing her boyfriend don't end up on the magazine? If you offer some inside information, I will withhold these photos, so that everything remains only a thing of rumors..." He paused, "Of course, don't worry, you'll only be listed as 'a source' so she will never know..."

Every cell in Mira's body was frozen.

They had always been very careful, giving each other little loving gestures when no one was around. How had this dumbass of a reporter gotten his filthy little paws on pictures of THEM? She was so scared and there was a horrible sinking feeling in her gut. Mira began to shiver despite the comfortable temperature in the room. She felt like a kid who had her hand stuck in a cookie jar when the lights turned on.

This was ALL Laxus's fault. ALL HIS FAULT. She wondered numbly if he was also hiding in a closet somewhere, being hounded by reporters. She imagined him squeezing his broad shoulders into the broom closet, waiting grimly for the whole thing to blow over.

At the same time, Lucy also seemed to be in a state of uncertainty and shock, but she managed to stutter out a, "give me a moment and maybe I'll remember something," and shoved Jason out the door unceremoniously, then slamming the thick wooden door behind him.

"Mira?" Her voice was high and squeaky when she finally opened the closet door to reveal the pensive woman. "Mira, what should I do?" She leaned forward, lowering her voice, "He has the pictures and they look real..."

The white-haired singer sighed. Her mind was such a mess right now. What could she do? She definitely didn't want those photos in the magazine, but she didn't want anyone to know about her and Laxus...

She took out her phone and speed dialed him. He picked up almost immediately. "Mira?" His voice sounded lower over the phone, even more enticing and seductive than usual. She loved the way he said her name, and swooned a little before regaining her composure.

"Laxus... We have a little problem..."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Jason's eyes were sparkling with triumph and had his pen poised and ready on his notepad when he was invited back in. He knew he'd won this round. The predator has caught his prey.<p>

"Fine. I might know something about them." Lucy sounded dejected and tired as she gestured weakly with her hand. "don't tell anyone else about this little exchange we had, okay?" Jason's head bounced up and down on his scrawny neck as he let out another excited "COOOOLL!"

Lucy leaned forward and was about to start giving the information Mira had told her to "leak", when the front door slammed open with a bang and in came a certain pink-haired man with a tendency to act before using his brain.

* * *

><p>Natsu was in a really good mood when he walked to Lucy's place. The supermarket had his favorite brand of spicy ramen in stock and he'd bought a whole car full of it. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and tried to think of places he could take Lucy out on a surprise date.<p>

Eventually, he settled on taking her out for a picnic under her favorite rainbow Sakura tree, and was about to tell her to get ready when he walked in on her about to kiss an ugly, skinny guy.

The next thing he knew, Lucy was making her furious eye-twitching face, the window was broken, and his fist felt kind of itchy.

* * *

><p>Mira gently opened the closet door, silently praying it won't squeak, and sneaked into the living room, where Lucy should be. She'd heard some sort of commotion, like glass breaking and Lucy screaming bloody Hell. (She hoped desperately Lucy had really been joking when she told her to pay for her window repair charges.)<p>

When she peeked into the room, however, everything became very, very clear.

She tip-toed past the quarreling couple and leaned out the window, looking down toward the ground. There was Jason, rubbing his bottom as he stood up, seemingly unhurt.

Mira breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't broken, or dead, or anything in between... She slowly back away from the window, silently like a ninja, hoping no one had seen her, until she felt something sharp stab into her heel.

"OUCH!"

* * *

><p>Jason looked up at the sound to see just the woman he'd been looking for- the beautiful Mirajane, cursing and swearing like a sailor as she clutched her foot.<p>

His back still felt a little sore, but otherwise he was fine, so he eyed the fire escape ladder hungrily and brainstormed questions he wanted to ask her.

He had just began to ascend the first steps when he felt a hand grab him by the collar and heard a low chuckle by his ear.

"Where are you going, buddy?"

The way those words were said made Jason think that the voice was anyone but his buddy. He turned slowly, to be greeted by two sharp, blue-grey eyes and a lightning-shaped scar.

"Are you perhaps going back to assault my pretty, sweet Mirajane?" (More creative and obscure cusses could be heard from said woman as Lucy floundered around for a Band-Aid.)

"You know that's not very smart, right?" Laxus continued, his voice soft but menacing. He leaned in closer the sniveling reporter in his grasp, towering over him, whispering now. "You know about us, don't you? You've been doing a bit of extra research, hm?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Jason cried, scared shitless by this lean, dangerous man. Today was just not his day.

Laxus smiled, and Jason suddenly noticed how sharp his teeth looked. Like a dragon's. It just popped into his mind. He's a predator and I'm his prey.

"Good..." Laxus's grip tightened, bringing the shivering reporter even closer. "Because if anything about us appears in that shitty magazine," He paused, grinning maniacally now with his intense eyes glowing, "I guarantee you'll never write another article again."

Jason gulped. He could feel all the goosebumps on his arms and legs like all of his cells were trying to burst out of his skin and run away from this man. He knew what this guy was capable of. He'd heard the stories.

The Lightning God.

One split second of pain was all they felt.

Laxus cracked his knuckles one by one as he grinned, his expression growing more cruel with every sound.

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack-_

"Y-Yes! Okay! I wont write anything! Please let me go!" He felt the pitiful tears running down his face as he begged for his life. Was this what he had been reduced to?

The maniacal light was suddenly gone, and Jason felt his feet touch the ground again and his shirt collar was released again. He fell to his knees in shock.

Laxus bent down and flicked him on the head. When he spoke, his voice was bored and uninterested, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. "If I were you, I'd be more scared of the Demon." he jerked a thumb at the broken window, then stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Now scram. I don't think Lucy wants people like you on her property."

Jason didn't need to be told twice. He stumbled as he got up, and then disappeared like a rocket down the street.

Laxus watched the reporter go. What a wimp. He yawned and stuck his headphones back onto his head and selected his favorite song on his phone. He hummed contentedly and swaggered off.

* * *

><p>"OWIE.." Mira squeaked and she sat on Lucy's kitchen counter, while Lucy carefully tweezered out a shard of glass from the woman's foot.<p>

Mira felt a little embarrassed when she saw how tiny the piece of glass was. She shouldn't have complained about it so much. She'd been through so much more without so much as a grimace! She was growing soft.

"See? It's okay now!" Lucy patted her friend's foot comfortingly as she stuck a Hello Kitty Band-Aid onto the cut. Mira smiled at her friend appreciatively and hopped off the counter.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Natsu lying dejectedly on Lucy's couch, face down and quiet for once, and in a very bad mood. Mira could practically fell the depressed vibes radiating off of him. She whispered to Lucy to go comfort him, but the girl only huffed angrily and turned away.

Mira sighed. Life was so troublesome. But she wasn't worried. The cute couple would get back to normal after a while. She thought about who would apologize first. Probably Natsu?

She walked over to the pink-haired man and sat down on the couch beside him. He turned his head to the side to see who had sat down and was obviously disappointed to see that Lucy had not forgave him. He turned back to the couch.

"Natsu?" She put a comforting hand on the guy's shoulder. "Lucy won't be mad for long. You should just go apologize."

The couch muffled his half-assed response and he seemed to sink even further into depression.

"Oh, come-"

"Tch. You're such a loser."

All three people's heads snapped toward the voice. Lucy scowled and went back to her room to fume, Natsu frowned, and Mira stood up and crossed her arms.

"Laxus!" She pretended to be grumpy, but she was honestly so glad to see him after a tiring day. He stalked over to her and she stuck her nose up in the air. "You know this is all your fault, right?"

"Yeah."

He smoothed out her hair and pecked the corner of her smiling mouth. She just couldn't stay mad at him. No matter how much of a jackass he was. She looked up at his pensive expression. The frown was gone, but he wasn't happy, either. "What's wrong?"

He hummed and made a non-committal sound in his throat. "Nothing." She pouted. He obviously wasn't telling her something.

So, Mira, being the persistent person she was, tried again. _No more nice Mira. _"I _said,_ what's WRONG?"

Laxus looked down, surprised. Then his mouth curved upwards and he leaned down to peck her nose. "Why? Is the Demon not happy with my answer?" He breathed, tracing her lips with his thumb and caressing her jaw. _Her lips were so soft... _He leaned in a little closer. "I know what could make you happy, though..."

Mira tried to form a coherent reply, but her mind seemed to freeze up. All she wanted to do was savor this moment. "Uhh..." What did she want to ask again?

"MMMMMPHHHHH!"

Laxus ripped his eyes from Mira's beautiful face and his hand fell to his side. Mira frowned. He growled. "What did you say, Natsu?!"

Natsu wrenched his head from the couch and twisted around to glare at the couple. "Get a ROOM!"

The blonde man smirked knowingly at him and then turned his attention back to his girl. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him, then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Natsu put his hands over his ears to block out the noises. That Laxus... He was torturing him on purpose! Never has his sensitive ears been more of a curse than now.<p>

He ripped one of the couch cushions out and slammed it over his head.

Dammit.

It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know?! She'd been leaning in to the stupid guy's face when he came in, so of course he assumed that she'd been about to make out with the guy! And NOBODY touches his Lucy.

He wanted to say sorry... But HE WASN'T! Natsu's always been an honest guy, and he never apologized unless he was sorry. Never.

His thoughts drifted to Lucy. How was she feeling? She's probably waiting for him to apologize...

The guy. That stupid pansy he punched out the window.

Natsu sprung up from the couch and rushed to the window. Lucy had swept up most of the glass after Mira hurt her foot, but he tried to be careful anyway. _She probably isn't happy enough to bandage his foot..._

Other than a crushed bush, there was no one there.

_Oh well. He's probably fine._

He turned toward Mira and Laxus for a second by accident, and instant regretted it. They were all over each other, doing such INDECENT things, and not even in their own apartment!

Suddenly, Natsu slapped a hand over his eye. It was twitching uncontrollably.

"You bastard!" He shouted at Laxus, who was very _busy, _"You win!" Natsu stomped off to find Lucy. If he apologized, maybe they would leave.

* * *

><p>Laxus grinned into Mira's mouth. "Let's go to my place." He whispered, his voice seductive and soft as he drew lazy circles with his thumbs on her wrists. She pulled away to look at him.<p>

Her beautiful cerulean eyes said it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there you are! Chapter 2. Ugh. I cant write steamy romantic stuff. Only overly dramatic, depressing, and shitty random things. <strong>

**I probably won't be able to update too often from now on. The next update will be for Amnesia for sure!**

**Thanks for reading! (don't worry theres more to come) :)**

**Please leave a review for me and fav and follow if you enjoyed this. **


End file.
